


Picnic in the Park

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck isn't a huge fan of valentines day, M/M, Picnics, eddie diaz - Freeform, eddie diaz is a national treasure, eddie listens, evan buckley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt from @justsmilestuffhappens on tumblr: Valentines day - Buck books him and Eddie a couples massage and Eddie ends up loving it he'll thank him afterwards 😉 or maybe Eddie takes Buck on a picnic at night in the park or something
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Valentines prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Picnic in the Park

Eddie knows that Buck isn’t a huge fan of Valentine’s Day, which is a fact that didn’t quite compute with him knowing how much he knew Buck loved Christmas. 

However, Christmas and Valentine’s Day are very different days, and he is starting to understand where Buck’s hesitation towards the holiday comes from. 

Valentine’s day is about making the people you love feel loved, or at least that’s what Eddie always thought. This could be done platonically or romantically, people just love to... well, love. 

From what Eddie gathers, Buck has spent a lot of Valentine’s feeling like he wasn’t loved or that he wasn’t worthy enough for that love. The one relationship he had where he really tried to go all out on Valentine’s day, ended up with him in the emergency room... then that person left him a few weeks later without much notice. 

Eddie has spent a lot of time thinking about how he could make the day special for him. It’s their first Valentine’s day together, as a couple, and he feels like he owes it to Buck to show him that he is worthy. That he is enough. 

The thing is, Buck has always been more than enough for the Diaz boys. He has constantly made sure that they have everything that they want and everything that they need. Buck is the one who introduced Eddie to Carla, who has been a godsend to his little family. Buck has been there through the thick and thin, always making sure that they are cared for. 

He is a constant, someone that Eddie never knew he needed. He is kind, thoughtful, and most importantly, he _loves_ his son. 

How is he supposed to take him on a date, make him feel appreciated, and get all of those things across without overwhelming Buck? 

A restaurant would be too formal. Buck would feel the need to dress up and look nice. Eddie didn’t want that. He didn’t want to put pressure on the date, he didn’t want to put pressure on Buck. 

He simply told Buck to come over, wearing something comfortable, and Eddie would take care of the rest. 

So, he arranged a picnic. Buck had made mention a couple of different times about how romantic he thought picnics were. While he might not have realized, Eddie had listened. 

He goes to the store and picks up a few different things. He gets Buck’s favorite soft drink, his favorite snack then goes to the deli that they frequent and picks up a couple of sandwiches. He puts it all together in a cute little basket that he and Chris had bought years ago, finds a blanket they can sit on, and sticks everything in the backseat of his truck in preparation. 

Buck comes over, right on time. They leave Chris with Carla, loading up in his truck, and Eddie drives, heading towards the city.

“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” Buck asks, looking over at him. 

“To the park,” Eddie replies with a small smile. 

“Eddie, there are hundreds of parks in LA,” Buck says, furrowing his brow. “Why are we going to a park? I thought we were going to have dinner?”

“We are going to have dinner,” Eddie shrugs, glancing over at him. He reaches over and puts his hand on Buck’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah,” he replies easily, putting his hand on top of Eddies. 

Eddie flips his hand over and interlaces their fingers. He gives his hand a small squeeze as he drives towards Giffith Park. 

“Are we going to the observatory?” Buck asks, looking back at Eddie. 

“Yeah, but I thought we would have a picnic first,” Eddie says, putting the car in park. “You might have mentioned how you thought that picnics were romantic, so I...” He reaches to the seat behind Buck and pulls out the basket and the blanket. “It’s not much, but I just thought that it might be kinda nice to spend the evening... just us and a few of our favorite things.”

Buck looks at Eddie, his brow furrowed in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“I-yeah?” Eddie mirrors his expression. 

Buck closes his eyes, a bright, lovely Evan Buckley smile dawning on his face. “I- you-you’re amazing,” he says, pulling him in for a kiss. 

They get out of the car, they find a spot in the park to sit. They enjoy their sandwiches, their snacks, and their sodas. Then, they go to the observatory, so that Buck can learn cool and random facts about space. He makes sure to fill in any blanks for Eddie, in case he missed any details, and Eddie listens. He listens to the cool facts, the dumb facts, the interesting and the not. He listens because he knows that’s a love language for Buck. Buck likes to be heard, and it’s the least Eddie can do for him.


End file.
